Gate Crashed
by unexpectedillusions
Summary: Deeks is forced into a marriage he never wanted when his sister and nephew are kidnapped. Will he abide by their rules to save his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

Deeks wakes at the sudden buzzing of his phone; it's a text message, probably from Kensi asking him to drive her home after going clubbing with Nell, he thinks to himself. He sits up on his couch, he had fallen asleep on it again, he reaches over to his coffee table and picks up his phone, leaning backwards into the couch as he opens the text message. He immediately notices its not from Kensi and it has a video file attached to it, he contemplates looking at it when he's fully awake but decides against it. Deeks turns the volume on full before clicking play.

What he sees next surprises him, the video is filmed in what looks to be an abandoned warehouse, but what stands out is his little sister Lauren and her 7 year old son bound and gagged on the floor. Suddenly a man in a ski mask comes into view, "Marty Deeks, we have taken your sister and nephew hostage, if you want them to survive you are to do what we tell you, call back in ten minutes with your answer." The masked man says calmly before walking over to 7 year Michael, he grabs the boys shirt collar and thrusts him up in the air before punching the kid in the gut. Michael falls to the floor in tears, the next blow is a harsh kick in the back and finally an elbow to the face, by this point the boy had stopped squirming and lay shaking in ball on the ground. Lauren is screaming her head off and gets a fist to the jaw for her troubles, the man then walks back over to the camera, ignoring the loud whimpers of pain as he speaks again. "This is just the beginning of what the boy will suffer if you don't do as we say." The voice warns before shutting the video off.

Deeks is visibly shaking as the video ends, he doesn't know what to do, its like his brain can't process what's happening. He stops thinking for a moment and takes a few deep breaths, he picks the phone up again and instinctively scrolls through his contacts to Kensi's cell, he stops as soon as he gets to her number and goes back to his call log. He easily finds the number at the top and recognises it to be a burner, he pauses before redialling the number and holding the phone to his ear. He waits as the phones rings once, twice, three times before there's an answer. "Marty, I'm glad you decided against calling your partner, if you would've the young boy might not be alive for long." The man threatens lightly, "What do you want me to do?" Deeks asks, "Straight to the point, I like it." The voice dictates, chuckling at the end of his response. "Just tell me what you need from me and leave the other two out of it." Deeks states his voice rising in anger. "You are to marry a women, her name is Rita Tyfer, once you do so, your sister and nephew will be released, but you have to make it look real, like you are in love, when the time comes for the wedding you are to invite you team and act like the happiest man in the world. You make one slip-up and the boy dies slowly and painfully, in front of his mother. Do you understand?" The man replies, his voice turning to ice and making the hairs on the back of Deeks' neck stand up. "Yeah." Deeks huffs into the phone becoming agitated about his current situation. "Good, you are to meet with Rita at 0600 tomorrow morning at the beach you went surfing at yesterday morning, she is to move in with you and you are to act happy and announce you are getting married to your team. Do you understand?" "Yes, what do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" The man ignores both questions. "Also Detective, if you even so much as hint that your relationship is not of your desire the boy will die." The voice warns finally before the line goes dead.

Deeks lets his current situation sink in and after a few moments her comes to terms with what is happening. He angrily slams his phone, screen down on to the coffee table, sending shards of glass spewing all over the carpet beneath. He stands and paces back and forth in his living room before finally deciding to try and get some sleep. He collapses on his bed and stares up at the ceiling; he already knows he's not getting any sleep tonight.

**Please review, I'm happy to hear any feedback you can give me. - unexpectedillusions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey sorry about the really long wait, I've just gone back to school and have been preoccupied. I'll try to update soon. -unexpectedillusions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

A lone figure is on the beach staring out to see, her blonde hair flicking around in the wind, she seems so peaceful and honest, seems.

Deeks approaches the woman, "Rita Tyfer?" he asks as the woman slowly turns around to face the detective. "Marty Deeks I'm so glad you decided to show, although I'm not to surprised if you consider that we have your sister and nephew." The woman replied with a voice that at first would have sounded sweet was actually bitter and painful. "What do you want with me?" Deeks questioned, "That at this moment is none of your concern detective, so how about you help me move my stuff into your apartment. What do you say?" She returned with a 'sweet' smile before breezing past Deeks and walking towards a silver Mercedes.

Deeks watched from behind as this Rita woman walked over to her car, Rita had long blonde hair that was straight and bright green eyes that reminded Deeks of a snake. She was wearing a short top that left her stomach uncovered and denim shorts that were just a little two tight and a little to short. She had a pretty face and nice legs but there was one thing wrong, well two things if you count that she was an evil scheming psycho. She wasn't Kensi.

Later that day Deeks finally mustered up enough courage. "Hey Kens, I need to talk to you." Deeks said, slowly taking deep breathes in preparation for his next speech. "Okay." Kensi said, seeing how nervous her partner was written in his normally clear blue eyes. "There's something I need to tell you and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Deeks said avoiding eye contact with his partner. "Deeks, talk to me, what's up?" Kensi asked. Deeks slowly inhaled then exhaled before beginning, "I'm getting married Kens." She stood there, completely silent, all of the colour leaving her face. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." Kensi finally managed to choke out, trying hard not to let the tears slide down her now pale cheeks. With that she quickly turned and exited the bullpen, heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as she had locked the door, preventing others from entering, Kensi finally let the tears streak down her face, making a mess of her makeup. She slowly took some deep breathes before looking up in to the mirror, what she saw scared her, the person staring back was no longer badass Blye, it was someone unrecognisable to her. The person staring back at her was a sad heartbroken woman who had just lost the love of her life to someone else, all because she was to stubborn to admit it. Kensi gave the figure one last look before splashing some water on her face and redoing her makeup, she then unlocked the bathroom door, ready to face her partner.

"So there's something I need tell you guys." Deeks remarked as the two older agents walked in to the bullpen. "What, you went to get a haircut and they sent you to a dog groomer instead." Sam asked with a grin covering his face. "No, this is something really important, so if you guys could just let me say it." Deeks continued, slightly annoyed at the joke his co-workers had just made. "Deeks what is it? Just tell us." Callen answered with a confused look as to why the detective was all of a sudden so serious. "I'm getting married, Her names Rita and she's great." Deeks explained, there was a moment of silence before the agents answered, "That's great Deeks." The big seal boomed, pulling the younger male in to a bro-hug. "So when do we get to meet her?" Callen questioned with a grin on his face. "I was thinking tonight after work, we could all go get some drinks get to know each other." Deeks stated releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Sounds good." Sam replied. "Hey Kens, you coming tonight?" Callen questioned, glancing over at the female agent that had suck back in to the bullpen. "I'm not sure, I've got err stuff to do." Kensi answered avoiding eye contact. "No excuses, your coming Kens." Sam quipped, not letting the female agent reply before turning and digging in to the mound of paperwork on his desk.

Kensi, let out a deep breath, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
